Sonic Highschool
by Desmond the Hedgehog14
Summary: Desmond is my oc it talks about his love intrest n life in highschool Pairings will be SonicxAmy OCxAmy RougexKnuckles TailsxCream I dont know about shadow anybody give me there oc n wat they look like if they want there oc to be paired with shadow
1. Chapter 1

Go easy on me it is my first fic so here goes nothing

Chapter 1:

(Desmond's POV)

My alarm clock rung and played The Kill (Bury Me) by 30 Seconds to Mars.

I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change..

I know now this is who

I really am inside

Finally found my self

Fighting for a chance

I know now

THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM INSIDE FINALLY FOUND MY SELF BURY ME BURY ME!

I pressed the snooze alarm and looked at the clock. It was 7:22. I jumped out of bed and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I put on my black hoodie and a white shirt with black skinny jeans. I put on my black shoes and grabbed my backpack. It was the first day of high school. So I ran for a second or two. I made it in class just in time before the bell rung. I sat down in the very back of the room. Then a pink hedgehog with jade eyes walked in the room. Every guy was staring at her with goo goo eyes.

(Amy's POV)

When I walked in the room every guy was staring at me with goo goo eyes except for one neon blue hedgehog who was listening to music on his iPod. I walked to the seat next to him. He just looked up and went back to listening to his music. He looked so cute. But I needed a plan. Then I went to a cute guy and sat on his desk and started to flirt with him. I knew the guy for a couple of years his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. I used to have a crush on him but gave up because he got with Sally Acorn.

Sonic told me "Stop it Amy, you know I am with Sally."

I told Sonic, "Please Sonic could you do this I am trying to get that neon blue hedgehog to notice me."

Sonic said "You mean Desmond Miles, I know him since pre-K. After Sonic said this I punched his shoulder really hard. He rubbed his shoulder and said, "Ow."

(Desmond's POV)

The next time I looked up was when I saw the pink hedgehog flirt with Sonic. I barely noticed he was here. After a couple of minutes talking she punched Sonic. Then the teacher came in and said, "Class take your seats please."

She looked like she was in her twenties she was a violet cat. Her name was Ms. Clark.

She said "we were gonna say our name, age, and two things we like to do. I went first. I said," Hi my name is Desmond the Hedgehog, I am 16 years old and my birthday is on December 14 and I like to run and go skate.

Then the pink hedgehog went and said, "Hi my name is Amy Rose the Hedgehog, I am 16 years old and my birthday is on December 24 and I like to go shopping and smash things with my piko piko hammer. Then the rest of the class went and then the bell rang. I went up to Sonic and said, " Sup dude haven't seen you since 3rd grade.

Sonic said, "Nice to see you."

I said, "Good and How is Tails doing."

Right before Sonic answered we were pushed by a black hedgehog with crimson streaks. I said, "Damn it." My books and papers were all over the floor. Then I picked them up slowly. Amy came and helped and said, "Hi." I just stood quiet the whole time. When we were done I thanked her and ran at super sonic speed to catch up to Sonic. I heard Amy gasp when she saw me run. When I caught up to him I asked for his schedule and we had the same classes. Here is what it said:

First Period: English

First Nutrition

Second Homeroom

Second Period: History

Third Period: Chemistry

Fourth Period: Art

Second Lunch

Sixth Period: Algebra

Seventh Period: P.E

Then we headed towards the lunch area for breakfast.

(Sonic's POV)

I thought about what happened with me and Amy during English class I hoped she didn't see me blush while she was pretending to flirt with me. Sonic stop thinking about Amy you have Sally. Sonic thought to himself. Then Desmond said, "Hey dude we gotta get to Homeroom. Sonic looked confused and looked at his schedule. He saw that the bell had already rung and there were only seconds to get to Homeroom. Then Desmond said, "first one to get to Homeroom has to get payed $30 by the loser. I said " Your on."

Then we ran I saw him go ahead of me and make it to Homeroom. I was shocked that I lost.

I thought it was because I was out of shape. Then the teacher came in and said "Hi class my name is . Everybody in the class said "Hi Ms. Mendoza. We read most of the time so it was really boring.

(Desmond's POV)

When the bell rung for the end of Homeroom I sped out of the room and headed towards History class. While I was running I saw Amy and started to stare at her. Then I bumped into a red echidna with spikes on his fist. I stood up and rubbed my head. The echidna punched me in the face with his spiked fist. I thought to my self oh great a fight already in the beginning of the school year and I was in it. Everybody crowded me and the red echidna and said "fight fight."

Then the echidna said " You wished you never did that." After he said that he tried to punch me but I dodged easily. Then he got really tired and I punched him really hard in the face his nose started to bleed. Everybody was shocked that a newbie beat the toughest guy in school. Then everybody got scared of me which made me feel bad because since I beat the toughest guy in school they think I am gonna pick on them.

Sonic came and said "What happened here?"

I told him that I bumped into a red echidna with spikes on his fist and then he punched me in the face and he started the fight but most of the time I was dodging the punches then he got really tired and I punched him hard in the face.

He said " You shouldn't have done that now he will try to kill you." Then we went through the rest of the day without any problems. When I got home I said hi to my brother Chael, my sister Runa, and my mom Debby. Then I got a call on my phone. It was a unknown number. I answered and said "Who is this?"

Then the voice said " Is this Desmond Miles?"

I said "Yes."

Then the voice said " It's me Sonic."

I said "oh sup"

Sonic asked me" what happened when you were in Europe?"

I said " I can't tell you because I would put your lives in danger."

Sonic said "Let me in."

So then he said "tell me now or I will tell the whole school that you like Amy Rose."

I said " Fine you wanna know well when I was in Rome I came across an alley way and a bunch of guys came at me dressed in red armor and called themselves Templars. Then a group of hooded strangers swoop in out of nowhere and kill them all.

Then one of them came and asked me if I want to be an assassin. I said "Yes." They trained me for three years and told me that an artifact was stolen by the Templars. The artifact was called the Apple of Eden. I was a master assassin and they gave me many weapons. I found the Apple of Eden by using an Animus which lets you access memories of your ancestors.

Then I said "There the whole story."

(Sonic's POV)

I was shocked that he told me he was an assassin. Then Desmond hanged up. I called Tails and Amy. I told them that Desmond is an assassin. They were all scared. Amy said "I can't believe it." Tails hanged up. Amy hanged up too.

(Amy's POV)

After Sonic told me Desmond was an Assassin I really excited because I was a rookie assassin still in training. So I came up with this idea that tomorrow at school I will tell him I am a rookie assassin. I will ask if he could train me and wish for the best. The next day at school during English class I went up to and told him I was a rookie assassin. He didn't believe me at first so I told him to come to my place after school for proof. When I was walking down the hall a green hedgehog pushed me up against the lockers. He said hey babe how about come to my place after school. I said um not in a million years. Everybody heard what I said and said ooooooh. Then he grabbed my hand and started to dragged to the bathroom. Then out of nowhere a blue blur knocks him out. I knew it was Sonic. I started to blush. Then he left. I went through the rest of the day with out no problems. After school I grabbed Desmond and dragged him to my house. He was trying to grab on to something while i was dragging him so i knocked him out. When we got to my house I opened the door to my room and put him on the bed and he woke up. I went into my closet and got out a box. I opened it and it showed two blades a dagger and throwing knives. I looked at Desmond. He was shocked that I was an assassin. I shook him a little and then he came back to reality. I asked if he could train me to be a master assassin. He said yes and left.

(Desmond's POV)

While I was walking home I was thinking about Amy and how she was a assassin just like me. She even asked me to train her. But then I said wait how does she know I am a assassin. I ran back and knocked. She opened the door and said come in. When I got in I asked who told you I was an assassin. She studered to shocked to speak at the tone of my voice getting deeper than it should been. Amy told me Sonic told her. I said to my self that mother fucker gonna die and i got so mad that my fur started to turn into a dark neon blue. Amy was really scared so she grabbed her hammer and whacked me with it. I got knocked out as everything started to go dark.

(Amy's POV)

After I knocked him out I put him in the guest room. I made sure he wasn't bleeding. But he had a huge bruise on his stomach. So I took care of him till he woke up. He woke up 5 hours later. I asked him if he was okay. He said he was fine. So I told him he could leave if he wanted to. But he said he wanted to stay. Then he leaned in for a kiss. It was really sweet and I started to give moans.

(Desmond's POV)

When I kissed i didn't know what i was doing. Then i said damn hormones. Amy started to moan. Then i layed her down on her bed. Then she said "We can't do this. I said "Why not" with a disappointed face. She said "Because i still love Sonic."

I said "oh ok" Then i told her i was leaving she didnt want me to leave i could tell by how her eyes looked. So i left anyway. Little did i know i was being watched.

It took me forever to make this hope its good if anything needs fixing or to give me advice leave a comment


	2. Chapter 2

Adding more rated M material in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

(Amy's POV)

After Desmond left I cried until i fell asleep. When he left i could tell he was heartbroken. That was the first time i cried my self to sleep.

(Desmond's POV)

I walked to the forest to think to myself.

Why does she still love sonic when that motherfucker is with sally.

I got so fucking pissed that i started to punch the trees. Then i get a text message from Sonic. The message said

Sonic: "What happened between you and Amy."

Me: Why did you tell Amy and Tails I'm a damn assassin u fucking asshole.

Sonic:What the fuck are you talking about dumbass

Me:Sonic dont play fucking dumb with me i will literally kick your motherfucking ass.

Sonic:Oh Im so scared (sarcaism)

Me: Fine after school in the damn yard tomorrow i gonna kick your damn ass bitch!

Sonic: Go ahead then your gonna be humiliated infront of the whole damn school including Amy.

Me:Go to hell bye bitch.

Damn Sonic and his cocky attitude. I fell asleep in the forest for some reason even i didnt know. I woke up at 3:00 in the morning. So i went home to eat cause i was starving.

I ate some cereal and went into the garage to hit the punching bag. I do this to work out. I worked out until school started. I went to school.

In first period i saw Amy looking like she was depressed about something. I thought it was what happened with me and her last night.

(Amy's POV)

When Desmond walked into the room I started to ignore him. He said he was sorry about yesterday. He also told me sonic and him were gonna fight after school. I saw sonic walk

in and he and Desmond were giving each other death glares. I tried to talk him out of it but Desmond wouldnt listen. I knew he was a goner when Sonic would get mad and turn into Dark Sonic. So i just hung around Desmond till the end of school.

(Sonic's POV)

After school I went to the yard and there i saw Desmond and Amy laughing and talking together. I felt jealousy building up in me and anger.

(Normal POV)

Sonic walked up to Amy and Desmond. He pushed Desmond onto the floor. Desmond said what the fuck man. Sonic said dont you remember our fight dumbass. Then he got up off the floor and punched sonic in the nose. Desmond almost broke his nose and Sonic's nose was already bleeding. Sonic punched Desmond multiple times in the stomach. Desmond fell to the floor holding his stomach. In the back you could see Amy watching the fight shocked and worried what would happen next. Desmond got up and punched Sonic across the face and uppercut him which sent Sonic back a little onto the ground. Then Sonic's fur started to turn dark. Amy saw this and was terrified. Sonic said its over Desmond you lost. Amy went between Sonic and Desmond. She told Sonic he didnt have to do this. He picked Amy up and threw her into the wall. Desmond got really pissed at Sonic and said what the hell she was just trying to help you. Sonic walked up to Desmond and punched him in the stomach and sent him flying. Desmond fought on not turning into his dark self. Sonic grabbed Desmond and punched him across the face. He let Desmond go. Desmond fell to the floor and started coughing up blood. Sonic kicked him in the face. Desmond was laying down motionless. Sonic turned into his normal self. Sonic saw what he done and laughed. Then Desmond got up and punched Sonic in the face over and over until he was knocked out. He went to go check on Amy. Desmond was hurt badly and out of energy but still went to check on her because he cared about her. Desmond saw Amy on the floor knocked unconscious. Desmond picked her up and started to walk to the hospital because he wanted to check with the doctors to see if Amy was ok. She was thrown pretty hard into the wall. He passed Tails house. Tails went outside to check the mail. He saw Desmond who was badly beaten carrying Amy in his arms. Tails rushed back inside and called Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow to meet him at the hospital and told them he saw Desmond carrying Amy there. Desmond made it to the hospital. He asked the nurse for a doctor. She saw his condition and Amy's and called for a doctor. The doctor took Amy to check if there was not anything damaged with her. He also took Desmond but he refused and said to the doctor im fine all i worry about is her. Then Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow go through the hospital doors and went up to Desmond. They asked wheres Amy. He said the doctor just took her to check for any fatal damage. Then they asked how did it happen? Desmond told them what happen between Sonic and him after school and how Sonic threw Amy to the wall. Then Sonic walks threw the doors and says you little bitch we aint done yet. Desmond said Screw the damn fight you fucking threw Amy against the wall dumbass.

He said he doesnt care. I said what the fuck is wrong with you dibshit. He then left saying fuck you Desmond.

Desmond said I dont roll that way.

The doctor comes back and says Amy will be fine. We were all relieved she wasnt fatally injured. Then the doctor says that she can go home right now. Then Desmond faints all of a sudden. Everybody circles him while a doctor calls for a gerny to carry Desmond into a hospital room.

I wasnt impressed with my fighting scene so advice will really help.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a long time. Sonic and others belong to Sega. Desmond belongs to me

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Amy wakes up in a hospital room. Amy said, "My head is killing me." The door opens and sees a doctor walk in. She asks, "What happened."

The doctor said "Well you hit your head pretty hard, why don't you ask your neon blue friend. Amy asked where he was. The doctor said he was in a hospital room on the 3rd floor. Amy yelled, "WHAT!" The doctor said he passed out on the floor in the lobby. Amy jumped out of bed and ran to the third floor. She found her friends outside a room. Cream was the first to spot Amy. Cream ran and hugged Amy. The others followed. They asked if she was ok. Amy said she was fine and why are they outside this room. Knuckles said Desmond is in there. Amy almost knocked the door down. She saw Desmond lying on the bed and bruised up. She asked who did it. Tails said he saw Sonic and Desmond fighting and told Amy don't you remember. She was clueless. Desmond stirred in the bed and his eyes flashed open. He sees everyone in the room. Amy was the first to speak. Amy, "Desmond are you okay?" He said he was alright and sat up. He gripped his stomach in pain and stood up. Shadow went to help. Desmond said since when do you help people out Shad. Shadow ignored him and helped. Once Desmond was standing up he walked out and went to go find Sonic.

Sonic woke up on the ground bleeding and bruised. He regrets what he did to Amy. He sees Desmond walking down the street and goes to talk to him. Desmond says, Sonic you ok?"

Sonic replied,"Yeah how's Amy?"

He said she's ok don't worry. Sonic says he is sorry for lashing out. Desmond says you tell that to Amy not me you hurt her pretty bad. I had to take her to the hospital. Sonic panics and runs at top speed to the hospital.

Meanwhile Amy and the others are having a conversation about the fight. Sonic runs in and sees the group talking. He tells Amy he is sorry for lashing out and hurting her. Amy ignores him. Desmond walks in and tells Amy to forgive Sonic. Sonic looks in Amy's eyes with sorrow and regret. Amy looks back and says she forgives him. Amy hugs and kisses Sonic on the cheek. Desmond sees this but controls his jealousy.

A Month Later

Sonic and Desmond are in the lunch area listening to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Sally walks up to them and tells Desmond to leave. Desmond tells her no. She is shocked by his answer and says do you know who you're talking to. Desmond replies the slut of the school. Sally tells Sonic to do something but Sonic has a confused face and asks what you mean "slut". Desmond tells him that Sally has been cheating on him with Mighty. Sonic says it's over to Sally. Sally says you're actually going to believe him. Sonic don't do this to me. I Love You. Sonic says it's over we are done. Desmond can see tears in his eyes and says it's going to be ok. You'll find someone else. Sonic tells Desmond I hope your right. Sonic gets an idea and tells Desmond he is going to ask Amy out. Desmond's eyes widen and tells him don't do it. Sonic has already left. Sonic finds her and says I need to ask you something very important. Amy says what is it. Sonic asked will you go out with me. Amy is shocked and says yes. Desmond hears her answer and walks away silently from the new couple.

Hope you enjoyed

The song was by Three Days Grace a Punk Rock band.


End file.
